A variety of decorative lids have been developed for containerized or apothecary jar candles. Decorative lids, such as the one manufactured by Our America, Inc. of Agawam, Mass., are ornamented with three dimensional poly resin reliefs molded into decorative shapes, scenery, and figurines. These poly resin reliefs are typically painted to add greater detail and ornamentation. Poly resin reliefs are easily produced and inexpensive. Poly resin reliefs can be produced separately and then simply bonded to a standard jar lid. This type of decorative lid has become widely popular in the candle industry, since the poly resin ornamentation can be changed to suit various genre and styles of decorative and aesthetic tastes. While this type of decorative lid is a popular candle accessory, the lid must be removed when the candle is burnt.
Recently, a new candle accessory for apothecary jar candles has been developed, the venting plate. Venting plates, such as the ones described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,962 granted May 7, 2002, are used with apothecary jar candles to improve the combustion efficiency and reduce soot and smoke. Typically venting plates have a central exhaust vent opening and a plurality of peripheral inlet vent openings which are situated to facilitate concentric laminar air flows within the container by separation of the cool inlet air from the hot exhaust air. These venting plates have some aesthetic limitations. The plate is limited to two dimensional ornamentation etched or carved on the surface of the plate. Because this venting plate has multiple openings for both the inlet and exhaust vents, the top surface venting plates cannot be adorned with three dimensional poly resin relief or other ornamentation without obstructing the air flow into and out of the candle. Consequently, this venting plate is limited aesthetically to mere surface ornamentation. In addition, the multiple openings reduce the amount of surface area available for ornamentation.
Consequently, developing a venting plate that can support a decorative poly resin relief would be commercially advantageous. Several practical problems must be addressed in order to combine a venting plate with a decorative poly resin relief for an apothecary jar candle. The venting plate would have to shield the relief from the heat of the candle flame and the hot exhaust air. Exposure to excessive heat could cause the poly resin relief to melt, breakdown or ignite. Consequently, the venting plate must provide sufficient thermal insulation to avoid safety concerns. In addition, the venting plate must provide a large top surface for supporting the relief without obstructing the laminar air flow within the candle.
The venting plate of this invention combines the aesthetic ornamentation of three dimensional poly resin reliefs with venting plate technology of apothecary jar candles. The venting plate of this invention employs a two piece design, which includes three dimensional ornamentation bonded to a separate ceramic venting chassis. Different embodiments of the venting plates are disclosed, which utilize different chassis designs.
In one embodiment, the venting chassis has a flat disc shaped plate, a cylindrical skirt which extends from the bottom of the flat top and a plurality of mounting feet, which support the chassis atop ajar candle. The mounting feet space the plate above the candle brim to permit the flow of inlet air between the plate and the brim of the candle jar. The annular baffle extends downward into the mouth of the vessel around the exhaust vent and has six recessed longitudinal furrow or inlet channels, through which the inlet air flow passes into the vessel interior. The baffle redirects the inlet air flow, which enters the candle horizontally from underneath the venting plate, downward along the vessel sidewall. In another embodiment, the venting chassis used the conventional flat venting plate design with inlet openings or venting formed around a central exhaust opening or vent. The venting chassis of this embodiment, however, also has a plurality of raised detent or feet, upon which the ornamentation is mounted. The plurality of feet space the ornamentation above the top surface of the plate to allow inlet air to pass between the plate and the ornamentation and down into the candle interior through the inlet openings.
Both embodiments of the venting chassis have a ceramic composition, which allows three dimensional ornamentation of poly resin composition to adorn the venting plate without affecting its function while atop a burning apothecary jar candle. The ceramic chassis not only provides the venting functions to ensure an efficient combustion and reduce smoke, but is designed to provide thermal insulation for the poly resin relief molded to the chassis. The body of the chassis has sufficient thickness to protect the relief from the heat of the flame. The venting chassis may also include a chimney, which shields the relief form hot exhaust air. In a second embodiment of the venting chassis, the top surface of the chassis has an annular recess that creates an air gap between the chassis and the relief to give additional thermal protection to the ornamentation.
Accordingly, an advantage of this invention is that the venting plate uses ceramic chassis that can support a decorative poly resin relief.
Another advantage is that the venting plate can be adorned with three dimensional figurines and ornamentation, as well as, surface decorations without affecting the operation of the venting plate.
Another advantage is that the venting plate can incorporate a chimney to provide a thermal shield for protecting ornamentation mounted to the surface of the venting plate.
Another advantage is that the venting plate stabilizes the combustion flame and improves the efficiency of the combustion of conventional containerized candles, thereby reducing the smoke produced in the combustion process of containerized candles.
Another advantage is that the venting cover reduces turbulence in containerized candles by separating concentric laminar air flow within the candle container, which enables sufficient ambient air flow directly to the base of the flame.
Another advantage is that the venting plate eliminates the need for peripheral inlet vent openings in the venting plate.
Another advantage is that the venting plate includes an internal baffle for directing inlet air flow downward along the sidewalls of a containerized candle.
Another advantage is that the venting plate is supported atop a containerized candle by a plurality of mounting bosses, which space the plate above the brim of the candle to form an annular inlet vent.
Other advantages will become apparent upon a reading of the following description.